Lovestruck
by ShininStarzz
Summary: Andy and Pat are having 'quality time' (after a show) in their hotel room - slash/songfic. Andy Biersack/Patrick Fogarty slash. Songfic to Lovestruck by Blood On The Dance Floor.


_**Lovestruck**_

* * *

**Andy Biersack/Patrick Fogarty slash (songfic) - Biergarty**  
**Linked to upcoming Ashley Purdy/OMC slash, ****_So To America The Brave_**  
**Rating - T/R**  
**Songfic to ****_Lovestruck_**** by Blood On The Dance Floor**  
**Copyright ShininStarzz/FallenCreature | 2013**

* * *

**_"Andy and Pat are having 'quality time' (after a show) in their hote room - slah/songfic. Andy Biersack/Patrick Fogarty slash."_**

* * *

_You are my everything_  
_You taught me how to sing_  
_You took a chance on me_  
_Opened my heart to see_

Andy sighed happily, nuzzling his weary head against his boyfriend's chest.  
"Are you tired, baby?"  
"Mm," Andy sighed.  
He exhaled softly as his boyfriend's hands stroked his hair.

_You have the golden key_  
_That simply sets me free_  
_You are my only hope_  
_The one I need the most_

Andy closed his eyes, perfectly content to just lay there in the warmth that was his other half. When he performed, he performed for the fans, for the haters, for his brothers who helped him make what Black Veil Brides_ is_. And also for Pat.  
For the man who'd captured his heart.  
For the man he _needed._  
For the man he loved.

_You are my light and dark_  
_The ever-shining spark_  
_You are my other half_  
_You always make me laugh_

"Andy? C'mon love, time for bed."  
"Pat..." Andy whined.  
"Andy, you're sleepy. Bedtime." Pat said, ruffling Andy's hair.  
"But I comfy!" Andy pouted adorably.  
"You'd be even comfier in bed."  
Andy frowned. "Don't wanna move!"  
"Baby, c'mon." Pat sighed. "You need sleep, my adorable Batman."  
Andy giggled.

_You are my dearest friend__Forever til' the end_  
_We're simply meant to be_  
_For it is plain to see_  
_Falling, I'm fallin' I'm fallin', fallin'..._

"Okay, Pat." Andy sighed.  
Pat smiled down at his boyfriend.  
"You're beautiful, Andy." Pat smiled.  
He'd first met Andy as a determined seventeen year old, not taking no for an answer. In the years he'd known the passionate singer, he'd got to watch him mature from a boy into a man. He didn't want anyone else, Andy was his. Forever.  
And a day.

_So in love with you_  
_Lovestruck_  
_And all the thing you do_  
_Lovestruck_  
_You know what gets me through_  
_Lovestruck_

Andy giggled again. "Thanks."  
Pat grinned, connecting their lips softly. "No problem, And."

_I was living in hell until you casted your spell_  
_So in love with you_

Andy had never been happier with anyone like he was with Pat. Dating Scout hadn't worked out and things with Juliet had just... faded. They'd realised they were better off friends - best friends. They still had their nicknames for each other. She'd always be his Dragonfly and he'd always be her White Rabbit. They just weren't in a relationship anymore.  
"Pat?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you remember when we got together?" Andy said quietly.  
Pat was slightly shocked, but hid it. "Yeah. Why?"  
"Just thinking." Andy rested his head on Patrick's shoulder.

_Lovestruck_  
_And all the things you do_  
_Lovestruck_

* * *

**~Flashback (In Andy's POV)/Start~**

_"Andy!" Ashley yelled._  
_"What Ash?"_  
_"Pat's here again!"_  
_I smiled softly. I'd recently ended things with Juliet. It was a mutual decision though. As much a we loved each other, we realised we acted more like really,_ really _close friends as opposed to lovers.  
I missed her though. It hurt, I wont lie. It'd only been four days, but I needed_ someone.  
_She'd moved on already. I wasn't mad at her, I want her to be happy and she seems happy with Matt, so who am I to come between two of my best friends?_  
_"Hey Andy, how are you holding up?" Pat asked._  
_"Alright." I shrugged. "It hurts, but we're better off as friends, me and Jules."_  
_Pat smiled sadly at me. Ashley put his arm 'round my shoulder._  
_"You don't have to sing today, Andy. I can just track the bass for_ Shadow's Die _and you can sing later?"_  
_I smiled at him. "Thanks Ash, but I wanna sing today."_  
_"If you're sure." Ash hugged me swiftly. "Sing your heart out, kid."_  
_"I'm not a kid!" I pouted. "It's not my fault I'm not twenty two yet!"_  
_Ash laughed. "Kidding!"_  
_I rolled my eyes._

**~Time Lapse~**

_After I was done singing, I walked into the lounge-type area and saw Pat reading the most recent issue of_ Alternative Press.  
_"Still here, dude?" Pat looked up and put the magazine down. _  
_"I've been wanting to talk to you all day, but you were busy."_  
_"Well I_ am_ recording my new album, Pat." I said, sitting next to him on the couch._  
_"Andy... Be honest with me... How are you really doing?" _  
_I bit my lip, looking down at my lap. "Honestly? Not good." I mumbled. "I miss being with her so much."_  
_Pat rubbed my shoulder softly, almost affectionaly._  
_I broke down. "It's not fair! Why can't any of my relationships fucking last? Why do they_ all _turn to_ shit_?!"_ _I sobbed._  
_Pat wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his shirt, thankful that I wasn't wearing makeup today._  
_"Andy it doesn't have to be that way." Pat lifted my chin up. "I promise."_  
_I got lost in his eyes. Such a gorgeous shade of hazel._  
Wait, did I just say Pat's eyes were gorgeous?  
_"So my eyes are gorgeous, huh? Well, yours are rather beautiful, Andy."_  
_Next thing I know, Pat's lips were on mine. My eyes widened in shock. Pat was kissing me? It felt... Weird._  
_A good weird._  
_His hand was still on my shoulder. Just there. His other one grabbed my hip. The kiss was good, but... I've never kissed another man before._  
_Am I gay? Bi, maybe?_  
_Oh, who cares?!_  
_Fuck it._  
_I wrapped my arms around Pat's neck, presing my lips harder against my own. Both of his hands held my waist as I sat in his lap._  
_I don't want this to end._

**~Flashback/End~**

* * *

_You know what gets me through_  
_Lovestruck_

Pat kissed Andy's forehead. "Bed, Andy."  
Pat got up, resulting in Andy whining.  
"Carry me!" The singer demanded.  
"You're lucky I love you, Andrew." Pat leaned down, holding onto Andy's hip as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around Pat's neck and looped his long gazelle legs around Pat's waist.  
"Love you too, Pat." Andy pecked Pat's lips, before laying his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.  
By the time Pat got to the bedroom, Andy was fast asleep.

_Oh la-la-la la-la-la-la_  
_Lovestruck._

* * *

**A/n: Created a new pairing - Biergarty!  
Andy Biersack/Patrick Fogarty xD  
If you don't know who he is... Google it.  
Special thanks to my friend Sabrina, who encouraged me to write this pairing (despite me being sceptical) and, I quote,_ 'start a thing!'_ :)  
Songfic to _Lovestruck_ by BOTDF.  
Linked to my upcoming Ashley Purdy/OMC slash, _So To America The Brave_, which I will post as soon as The Vampires of Oakwood Trilogy Part 3 is over.  
(Anyone who's reading it knows that won't happen any time soon.)  
Anywhore, hoped you like.  
Lets grace the land of fanfiction with more Biergarty! ^^  
If Andy or Pat ever read this: I'm sorry.  
Love you guys. (I mean my readers, but if Andy or Pat have read this, then I consider them a reader, and I love them too xD )  
~Kat xo =^.^=**


End file.
